War and Death
by Joy-girl
Summary: Yes! I am alive people! Sorry for taking so long ^_^ Here is my war ficcy Doesn't actually contain my usual romance, it has a little bit of AAML, but it's mostly war stuff (Hence the title). Please read and review!
1. War

Um… not much to say really. It's not a major romance, it's mostly about war, with a bit of romance on the side. So, um, yeah, read on!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 15

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 18

Gary ~ 16

Ritchie ~ 17

Josiah ~ 16

Rosie ~ 6

War and death 

**~ Part one; War ~**

_'War is delightful to those who have had no experience of it._'

_~ Desiderius Erasmus _

May 21, 2010 

  The sky was blue, white, puffy clouds were in the sky, the pidgey's were chirping a loud joyful tune. No one would think that something dreadful was taking place that very day in the Kanto pokemon league. The very decisions were being made that would decide the killing of many or the doom of others. Either choice they made had more then likely one drastic end – Death and war.

  "We have to attack now!" Bruno slammed his large fist on the table, emphasizing his point.

  Lorelei shook her head in disagreement. "No. There still may be a chance for peace! Think of war! If we launch the attack we could kill many innocent lives!"

  Bruno shot a glare in her direction. "And what they did to the Celadon Department Store wasn't killing innocent lives?"

  Agatha sighed. "She didn't say that, Bruno. She's saying we have to consider civilians lives, even the Johto lives."

  Bruno snorted and sat back in his seat. "Ha. So we're just going to sit back and let them attack us?"

  Lance finally decided to speak. "People, people!" He looked at the group around the table. Bruno, a full-hearted war man, was glaring daggers through Lorelei who was all for peace, was also glaring at Bruno. Agatha sat across from a smirking Koga, who was also for war. Lance stood at the front of the table and shook his head. "We need to consider both factors. On one hand, if we attack the Johto's, they have just as strong pokemon as we do and will use them, even the new pokemon and they will attack us back, and there is small – I mean small – chance that they will give up all their legendary pokemon and new pokemon." Lance paused and scanned the scowling and smirking faces and allowing that side to sink in before continuing again. "On the other hand, if we don't attack, that doesn't stop them from attacking us first. They could easily attack us and knock us harder than before." He looked around the room once more and took a deep breath. "We must decide carefully! This is not just an everyday decision! Everyone in Kanto is counting on us to make the right decision! We must not let them down." He closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I believe I have made my decision." He opened his eyes and stared straight through Lorelei. "We have given them enough chances to hand over the legendary pokemon freely. They have enough powerful pokemon to wipe us out if we don't fight. We must strike first, we must think of our people." 

  Lorelei sighed in defeat and slumped back her chair while Bruno smiled triumphantly. Lance nodded to his colleagues and turned to take his leave. He stopped for a moment and turned on his heel to look at them in the eye. "Prepare everyone. We attack within four days."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

  "DENSE!"

  "SCAWNY!"

  "IGNORAMUS!"

  "RUNT!"

  Misty cringed inside and out. Ash smirked. He knew that would get her. Misty wrinkled her nose in disgust. She glared at Ash through cold eyes. She took a deep breath and did her best to keep her temper in check. She turned on her heel and marched towards the front door. She swung it open and fumed out slamming the door behind so hard that Ash could've sworn the whole house was going to fall apart on them any second. 

  Ash jumped up, his fist thrusting in the air victoriously. "I beat Misty!"

  Pikachu didn't cheer with Ash. He was talking with Togepi trying his best to explain to Togepi what exactly was happening. Brock just snorted and continued to flip channels on the TV in the rented cabin. Ash cocked his head and repeated his words, "Didn't you hear? I finally beat Misty in her own game!"

  Brock turned his head toward Ash. "Yea? You also hurt her feelings Ash. Way to go. I'm soooo proud of you." He said dryly. 

  Ash frowned and plopped himself on the couch beside Brock. "It's not like she never does it."

  "Girls happen to be more sensitive Ash. You just have to deal with it and let them win."

  Ash sighed and shook his head. "I'll NEVER understand girls."

  Brock smiled and turned to Ash. "No guy with their right mind ever will. You just learn to love 'em."

  Ash shrugged and turned back to the TV. The usual Yu-Gi-Oh was interrupted by and old man with a piece of paper in his hand. "We interrupt this program for an important announcement! It has been announced that we have officially declared war on Johto! There will be an attack within four days, which also means that there may be an attack here in Kanto any time, so please! Be extra careful and be prepared for plant attacks, fire attacks, and any other kinds. We have been informed that the enemy has managed to capture Suicune, Lugia, Raikou, and Celebi, along with some other unknown pokemon. Again I repeat – we are at a level red! Be careful! Also –"

  Ash's eyes shot over to Brock's, his chocolate eyes glistened with fear and concern. "Misty…mom…" 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Hey! Professor! Come look at this!" 

"Tracey," Came a tired voice from the other room. "I don't have time for this! The pokemon need attention and I'm running behind schedule!"

"Just come here! You HAVE to see this!"

Professor sighed and put down the poke'ball he held in his hand on the table. He pushed himself away from the desk and stood up. He slowly walked into the living room where Tracey's face was glued to the TV. "Now, what is so important –"

"Look." 

Professor Oak stepped over to the TV and listened carefully, subconsciously letting himself fall on the couch engrossed in the TV announcement.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A young, redheaded boy stared hard at the large screen in front of him, his once innocent, blue eyes shown with pure hatred. "It's about time." He mumbled. 

"Pika!"

He turned to his pokemon standing beside him, just as angry as he was. "We'll get them back, right?"

"PIKA!"

"Yo, Ritchie!" A brown head popped in the doorway of Ritchie's room. "Officer Maki wants to speak with us about our orders."

Ritchie said nothing.  Sparky jumped on his friend's shoulder and Ritchie silently followed the boy into the war room.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Misty had been walking for an hour before she finally ended up at a pokemon center. Smiling slightly she pushed open the door and walked in. Misty looked on in surprise. Not a single trainer was there! The Nurse Joy there was busy doing something behind her desk.

"Nurse joy?" Misty asked the local Nurse joy.

Nurse Joy's head shot up. "Oh my! Why aren't you in your home, young lady?" She asked sharply. 

Misty reeled back. "I'm sorry, are you busy? I, I can come back later…"

Nurse Joy's face softened. "Oh, it's alright. I'm sorry. You must not have heard."

Misty cocked her head in confusion. "Heard what?"

"We are officially at war. We will be attacking Johto any time in four days! And Johto may attack us before then. Some people are home or someplace were they can set up a place in case of an attack. Most trainers are signing up for the league to fight."

Misty's head spun. She had no idea! Her sisters, what about them? And Ash! She had to get back to him fast!

She turned and ran out the door as fast as possible. "Thank-you Nurse joy!"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A young man walked up to the table with a high air around him. The woman sitting at the table looked up at him dully and asked in a monotone. "Name."

"Gary Oak."

"Status"

"Uh… pokemon trainer?"

"Do you train or specialize in a special type of pokemon?"

"Uh… no."

"Age."

"16."

"Go to the room on your left."

"Uh… thanks…" Gary picked up his bag and moved to the room on the left. Inside a man was standing on a makeshift platform speaking to the group of men and women in the room.

"…This is war people! You are here because you want to fight for Kanto, for your country!" He paused, letting the loud cheers die down. "Now, we don't have enough time to train all of you and by signing up in this army, I want you all to realize that some, maybe even most, of you will not survive. Not only is this a pokemon war, but a man-to-man war as well. Make sure your pokemon are willing to fight." He eyed every person in the room letting his words sink in to the more naïve people in the room. "This will not be a pretty war. There will be many deaths, blood, and many other things you couldn't have dreamed of seeing. If you don't have a stomach for it, I suggest you leave." A few people got up and left, but most stayed. The man in front continued to speak, "Remember who we are fighting for. We are fighting for your friends, family, and every person in this great country!" The man's tired, but strong eyes shown nothing but experience and strength as he spoke. "We WILL win this war, FOR KANTO!"

A loud deafening roar filled the room, everyone cheering, save an old man who sat in the back clucking to himself. "They cheer now, but just wait a few days, they will not be so eager for this war."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"But mom!" A teenage boy whined. "I want to help fight!"

An older woman, in her early thirties, shook her head. "No, Josiah. I will not let you! You're too young!"

"I'm sixteen!" He argued, his piercing green eyes narrowed in defiance. "I thought you encourage us to be loyal to Kanto."

The mother sighed. "I do, this has nothing to do with being loyal, it has everything to do with you being too young!"

"I'm old enough!" He argued back.

"No more!"

"But –"

"I don't want to hear it! Go up to your room!" 

Josiah narrowed his eyes and stomped up the stairs and into his room. He threw himself on the bed and held his poke'ball in his hand and whispered to it. "I know we could do it Houndoom! We could help!" He looked out longingly out the window, his eyes set in determination. "We WILL help!"

"Josiah?" A small voice made Josiah look back to the little girl that was in his doorway. 

"Hey, kiddo, what'd you want?"

The girl grinned and skipped over to Josiah's bed and sat on it. "What where you and mommy talking about?"

Josiah hesitated. She was only six, should he tell her? "Don't worry about it, Rosie." 

Rosie played with a stray strand of her black hair nervously. "What's war?"

"Why?"

"Cuz my fwend said we was goin' to war."

"Well… it's hard to explain. War isn't a good thing. It's when two people or countries don't get along and they try and kick the others butt."

"ooooh." She looked at him with her big, innocent black eyes. "You mean wike when you were mad at Kevin and you said, 'this means war'?"

"Um… kind of… except this is more serious."

Rosie cocked her head in confusion. "Why don't they just do what mommy says and talk it out?"

"Because sometimes talking doesn't always work."

"Oooooh, so the next time I get mad at my fwend, I can tell mommy that! Thanks, Josiah!" Rosie happily jumped off the bed and skipped out of the room.

"Um… that didn't go too well…"   

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It was dark in the office room. One man sat in his chair in deep thought petting the pokemon that was sitting beside him. The silence and darkness was soon broken by the door opening and letting some light in. A blonde woman popped her head in the room. "Sir, may I speak with you?"

The man nodded his head in approval. She sighed with relief and stepped in the room, closing the door behind her. "Sir, I assume you have heard the news."

He nodded.

"Yes, well, Lance has sent you a letter." She pulled a paper out of her coat pocket and handed it across the able to the man's awaiting hand. As he read it, the girl ventured an opinion. "Sir, I think we should help him. This IS our home after all, and if pokemon should find out base…"

"I'm well aware of that, Amanda." The man interrupted. He handed the letter back to her. "Call back all Rockets in the Johto region and inform Lance that I will meet him as soon as possible."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

This isn't all necessarily my opinion of war or anything. I got this idea from when my mom was talking to me about all the stuff downstairs incase of a biological attack. So I just got this idea to write it. It kind of is my idea of war and hopefully it doesn't offend anyone. War isn't pretty, but sometimes is needed. 

So… tell me what you think of it.

**~Smile Jesus loves you!**


	2. Prayers in the night

Ages ~

Ash ~ 15

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 18

Gary ~ 16

Josiah ~ 16

Rosie ~ 6

Ritchie ~ 17

Let's get one thing straight here… this is not meant to offend anyone, sure, it has some references for the 9/11 attack, but if you know what's happening now, it's obviously not how its going to turn out, so stop being so offensive and enjoy the story!!!!

Sorry…. Just needed to get that out…continue!

War and Death

**~ Part 2; Prayers in the night ~**

_'There never was a good war, or a bad peace.'   
Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790) , 1783___

**May 21, 2010**

 Somewhere deep in the Viridian Forest, Misty raced down the path that she had just been at a few hours before. Fear gripped her heart like a giant hand trying to squeeze the life out of her. The same word kept echoing through her mind '_War'._

  She remembered her father telling her stories of war and how it was never a good thing. '_You're Grandfather died in a war' _he would tell her, '_War is never a good thing. It only causes pain and death.' _She never met her grandfather, but she gathered from the way her father always talked about him, she was sure he was a good, kind man. 

  Finally after running for a while, she found herself on a hill looking down the path to the cabin that she, Ash and Brock were staying at. She could see black smoke rising from the chimney indicating someone was home – more than likely Brock was cooking. She noticed the door swing open and a boy with black hair run out. He franticly looked left and right, apparently looking for someone, His frantic search was stopped when he looked up to his right and saw Misty standing up on the hill looking down at him. He called out her name. A smile lit up Misty's face. Quick as she could gather her thoughts and legs, she raced down the hill and into Ash's waiting, open arms.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

  Gary's eyes slowly blinked open. All he saw was green. Green everywhere. Where was he… oh yeah! Army. He flipped over on his cot to rest on his back. He placed his hands behind his head and went off in his own world.

  Why did he join the army in the first place? Was it because he wanted to help Kanto? Did he want to become famous? Or was it just because he was bored and wanted some adventure. He sighed probably a little bit of each, more or less the latter. 

  There was a squeaking sound to his right. He brown eyes followed the sound. There was a boy on the bunk across from him tossing and turning on his bed. Gary carefully made his way over to the bed and poked him. "Hey." He poked him again. "You." The boy finally jarred awake. Brown eyes met green eyes. "You were squeaking." Gary explained. 

  The boy sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry 'bout that."

   Gary shrugged. "It's alright, I was awake anyway." He paused and studied the boy. "Well, since we're both awake, who are you?"

  The boy ran a hand through his slick black hair and held his other hand out. "Name's Josiah. What about you?"

  Gary took the boy's hand and shook it. "Gary, Gary Oak."

  Josiah's green eyes widened. "Oak? Like Professor Oak?" Gary laughed quietly at Josiah's surprised expression. "THEE Professor Oak?"

  Gary nodded. "Yes. THEE Professor Oak."

  "Wow…"

  "Where are you from?"

  "Viridian, not too far from here. I assume you're from Pallet?"

  Gary nodded his head. "You assume correctly. How old are you?"

  "Sixteen."

  "Me too!"

  Josiah smiled. "See! I told my mom I wasn't too young!"

  Gary shrugged. "I didn't ask anyone, my Grandpa's busy enough as it is and I usually go off and do what I want since I'm a pokemon trainer."

  Josiah nodded. "That's cool. I have a few pokemon, but my dad died before I could go out and train so my mom asked me to stay home and help take care of my little sister."

  Gary cringed. "Sorry 'bout that."

  Josiah shrugged. "It's not a big deal. My sister's cool. She not too bad like most little sisters." He closed his eyes tight. "That's why I was having a nightmare. I'm worried about them. I ran away."

  "Well… can't help you out there."

  Josiah sighed and shifted his gaze out the window. "Yeah… I know…"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

  "You WHAT?!"

  "It was needed! We need his help!"

  Blaine groaned and fell back in his seat rubbing his temple. 

  Erica kept her calm exterior and looked up at Lance. "But why did we have to ask the leader of Team Rocket?"

  Lance sighed. He really should have expected this. "Because this is his land as much as anyone elses and he would want to fight for it as much as we do and not only that, but they also have many strong pokemon."

  Koga shook his head. "But can we trust him?"

  Lance sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and closed his eyes. "Do you we really have that much choice?"

  No one spoke. 

  Lance had called a meeting of the gym leaders as well as the Elite members. Everyone was there, with the exception of Lt. Surge who was helping out the army, and needless to say, they were nun too happy about having even a temporary peace treaty with Team Rocket. 

Lilly finally broke the silence. "Like, when is he going to come?"

Just has she spoke, there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in." Lance called. 

A blonde opened the door and stepped in, followed by a hunched over figure. "The boss of Team Rocket as arrived, sir." She quietly escorted Giovonni into the silent, watchful room. Quickly she stepped out of the room and shut the door.

All eyes were on Giovonni, and he knew it. Some where filled with doubt, some filled with confusion, others hope. 

  Giovonni was the first to break the silence. "Look, I know you all don't like me, and believe me, the feeling s mutual. However, I believe that when the situation calls for it, we can work together on this, but only for this. As soon as we win this war, I will return to my Team Rocket ways." He stopped and gazed around the room at the doubtful faces. "I assure you I will try nothing against you all. Despite what many of you think, I do have SOME honor, and I will not attack you during a war, especially if we are both fighting the same enemy. I will not stand by and let base and all my agents be murdered by some terrorists."

  Lance smiled. "Welcome to the Kanto war room, Giovonni."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

   A small girl lay trembling in her bed, tossing and turning. Tears streamed down her small face in rivers. With a small shout she sprang up in her bed, her eyes wide open. Whimpering, she crawled out from under her Jigglypuff beadspread and sheets and tip-toed out of the room. Carefully as she could, she made her way to the room right next to hers. The door opened with a soft creak. Still in her pajamas, she made her way over to the bed and pulled herself up. ON her hands and knees she crawled over to the empty pillow and hugged it to herself. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she gazed out the window with her big, black orbs and whispered, "God, keep my big bwoder safe. Tell him I miss him and give him a big kiss for me. Oh, and tell him he should get his big behind back here. And if at all possible, give him my teddy that's on the roof. He'll get lonely without it." She turned to leave, but then whirled back at the window and added, "Please." 

  She smiled with satisfaction and curled up in a little ball inside her brother's covers.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I thought the ending was cute ^_^ Do you like? Hope so. Please review!

**Smile Jesus loves you!**


	3. Duct tape!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 15

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 18

Gary ~ 16

Ritchie ~ 17

Josiah ~ 16

Rosie ~ 6

Golly gee, I just wanted to thank the incredibly few person for reviewing this, it made me feel soooo special *rolls eyes and eves to Type Zero*

War and Death 

**~Part 3; Duct tape?! ~**

_The basic fact about human existence is not that it is a tragedy, but that it is a bore. It is not so much a war as an endless standing in line.   
Henry Louis Mencken (1880-1956)_

May 22, 2010 

   "Welcome to what may be the very last day of your lives!" Gary and Josiah stood beside each other in a line of what looked like hundreds, perhaps even thousands of men, women, and many teenagers. In front of the group stood a tall, strong, blonde man on a quickly put together platform to raise him above the others. He stood tall and proud with his arms crossed, eyeing everyone in the crowd. He was fairly well known throughout the Johto region for his army status and his Raichu. "As you all un-doubtedly know, my name is Lt. Surge. I don't have much time to explain this to you so I'll say this just once. You have no time for training and no time for good-byes. I expect you all to be ready at all times and listen to your commanding officer. Is that understood?" He waited for the simaltanious 'yes sir!' before continuing, "Now, there will be two sections." Lt. Surge pointed to the left with one arm. "To the left is Sgt. Michaels, all trainers who have more than one type of pokemon, go see him." He lifted his other arm and pointed to the right. "All pokemon trainers with only one type, go to the right and see Sgt. Alea." The he dropped his hands. "All the rest of you stay with me. Alright, let's move it people!"

  Crowds of people moved around Josiah and Gary. They both turned to each other. "I guess this is where we spilt." Josiah stated. 

  Gary nodded. "Does that mean you only train one type?"

  Josiah shrugged. "Not necessarily, I only have three fire pokemon if that's what you mean."

  Gary smiled. "Sure," He held out his hand. "See you when this is done?"

  Josiah smiled back at Gary and grabbed his extended hand. "You bet!" 

  They both let go of each other's hand, turned, and walked in the opposite direction of each other. Maybe, never even to see each other again.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

  Cerulean and chocolate eyes stared at slits. "What?"

  "I'm going to the store to get duct tape."

  Ash stared at Brock like he was crazy. "Why would we need Duct tape?!"

  Brock explained, "Because in the event that a bunch of plant type pokemon attack, we have to be in the basement so we don't get sick."

  Misty cocked her head. "Why don't we use our pokemon?"

  Brock shook his head. "That may help a little bit, but we're talking about us against an army."

  "Yea, but we can do it, right Pikachu?" 

  "Pi?"

  "Ash, I know you think you could do it," Brock explained carefully, "But we're talking our eighteen pokemon against their hundreds, and they aren't quite as weak as Team Rocket."

  "Alright, but duct tape?"

  Brock sighed, "Yes! Duct tape! Now, I'm going to the store to get supplies, you all find what you can and get some sheets. Put it all in the basement. Don't forget a radio! I'll be back in an hour or so."

  Without waiting for an answer, Brock hurried for the door and walked outside leaving Ash and Misty still rather clueless. Finally, Ash turned to Misty with a confused look planted on his face. "But why Duct tape?"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

  Small beady eyes peered from under the couch. It looked left, then right, then scrambled from its hiding place to the next best thing – under the desk in all the tasty looking computer wires. With greedy eyes gleaming, it licked its lips and opened its mouth to take a bite. A sudden noise from the door startled it and it ran behind the bundle of wires to watch and wait. 

  "I'm telling you, I thought I saw that pesky thing come in here!" Came the tired voice came from above.  

  Another voice answered it.  "Um… yeah… well, as I was trying to tell you before, a message came for you from the league."

  The older man looked up from his search. "Let me see it."

  The younger one handed a piece of paper to the older one. "Here."

  He took it and started to read it. Halfway through he began to mumble incoherent words to himself. The younger boy looked curiously at him. "What's wrong Professor?"

  The Professor looked up at the younger one with anger in his eyes. "They want me to help with this war!"

  The younger was surprised. "You're not going to help?"

  The Professor shook his head. "No I'm not! I will not help to hurt my colleagues, and I will not be involved in the endangering of other's lives, including pokemon!"

  The younger boy was silent for a moment, then added, "I agree with you Professor Oak, but if you don't help, people here will get hurt."

  Professor Oak sighed and fell back on a chair. Age lines seemed to be appearing faster as he rubbed his temple with his fingers and closed his eyes. "I do realize that Tracey, but I have to stand up for what I believe in." He looked up at Tracey. "And what I believe in is peace." 

  Tracey sighed and nodded. "I'm going to go tell the League your answer."

  Professor Oak nodded and wandered from the view of the stow away behind the wires. The beady eyed one stepped out into view cautiously. One paw, then the other. It looked too the left, then the right. Satisfied that it was alone, it returned back to the wired and opened it's large bucked-toothed mouth when suddenly a shoe-box fell over it. 

  "HA!" Came the old voice from before. "I knew you were in here Rattata!"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

   There was about a hundred people in the yard. Some looked old, some looked young. Some were wild and ready, while others looked wiser and less quick to be happy and excited about war. A man in his late thirties stood up on a box and did his best to quite the lively group down. Finally, a shrill whistle from the man beside him made everyone cringe and quiet down. They all turned to pay attention to the red-haired man on the box. The red-haired man smiled down at the man who whistled and thanked him before beginning his speech.

  "Welcome everyone! As you all should know, this is for one elemental trainers only! If you have more than one type of pokemon, please go over to that others group of people!" A few people got red in the face and tried to slyly leave. The man on the box heaved a sigh and muttered something under his breath. "Right, so, here is what we're going to do, my name is Sgt. Michaels! I will be the over all Sgt.! You will all split into groups and see your officers! And I'd better not hear any complaints about anyone or you'll have to deal with Lt. Surge or I, got it?" Nods of the head rippled through the crowd. "Good, now listen as I call off your name. Your leader will be up here. Now, Team Blue, your leader is Caption Bailey." A strawberry blonde woman walked in front of Sgt. Michaels and saluted. "Those who are with captain Bailey are as follows: Todd Snap, Michelle Leant, Kevin Star, Brad Leaven, Steve Cameron and Kate Skipper." Six people pushed their way through the crowd and onto the stage with their captain. She whispered a few words to them and soon they were off, only about 94 more to go. 

   Josiah shifted feet. He had a bad feeling he was going to be one of the last ones since he was younger. He sighed and looked around. There was a girl beside him, she looked about his age with long black hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled wistfully. She reminded him of his sister. He really did miss her. The girl noticed his stare and smiled nervously at him. Her ears pricked up at the sound of her name. "…Sabrina Crosswire, Josiah Woodward…" Sabrina looked over at Josiah. They smiled at each other. Together they pushed past the thinning crowd and to the center of the attention. There stood five other people. Two looked about in their twenties, and the rest of them looked to be in their teens.

   One of the teens with red hair and army pants on finally spoke up. "My name is Ritchie, and I'll be your captain. So let's go kick some Johto butt!"

  Six cheers were heard from the small circle of new and old army recruits.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

   On the other side Gary stood stiffly in a line of eight with one old man dressed in a full army outfit yelling in his ear. "I don't' want ANY trouble from you, ya hear? If I hear of any trouble, I throw you in the barracks!" The old man stepped back muttering to himself about how he got stuck with the younger 'whipersnappers'. 

   A young blonde leaned over to whisper in Gary's ear when the captain wasn't looking. "I'll take the barracks any day if I didn't have to listen to all this."  Gary smirked and held back a chuckle. The old captain whipped his head around and eyed the group suspiciously. Gary and the blonde boy kept their faces as straight as they could muster. The old man turned around again mumbling to himself, then announced, "We will be one of the middle attackers, so let's move out!"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  

 "So your plan is to hit them tomorrow?" 

  Lance nodded. 

  "And you want my Rocket team to lead the attack?"

  Lance shook his head. "No, well, be one of them. We will have five others with yours and one hundred others to back you up. A few groups will be here to defend, and I suggest you do the same."

 Giovonni thought a minute and nodded. "Consider it done."

 Lance smiled in spite of the situation. "Great, now, we attack tomorrow."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

And there is this part! The next part will have all the action in it.Kay? Kay!

**Smile Jesus loves you!**


	4. Prepare everyone for battle

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 15

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 18

Gary ~ 16

Ritchie ~ 17

Josiah ~ 16

Rosie ~ 6

*cough* I'll say this again… you '.' Who apparently has absolutely nothing better in his/her time but to flame me for no particular reason, this has SOME referances to the war now, but that is all! It obviously is different! So stop being so critical and jerky about everything, and if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! *deep breathe* Sorry… Just wanted to get that out.

War and Death 

**~Part 4; prepare everyone for battle ~**

_'You can't say civilization isn't advancing: in every war they kill you in a new way.'_   
_Will Rogers (1879-1935) _****

May 23, 2010 

"Ash?" Misty looked over from her spot on the couch to Ash. He was sitting by the window; his forehead was creased with worry. Misty pushed herself up from the couch and walked over to Ash. "Ash?" She asked again. "What's wrong?"

Ash turned to look at Misty, then looked back out the window. "I've got a bad feeling, like something's coming."

Misty cocked her head and gazed out the window. "What?"

"I don't know."

Misty sighed and hugged herself. "I wish Brock was here."

Ash smiled sadly. "He wanted to be with his family since we're so close to Pewter, we would do the same thing if we were close to home." 

Misty just smiled and shook her head. "Nah, I think I'd still stay with you." 

Ash turned to smile gratefully at Misty. Misty patted him on the back. "Don't worry so much!" With that, she walked back to the couch and let herself fall down comfortably. 

Ash's watchful gaze suddenly turned into a serious frown. "Misty…"

"Huh?"

"Get our pokemon."

"Wh-"

"Now!"

Misty quickly jumped up and ran to their room to grab their poke'balls while Ash ran to the front door. Once Pikachu was at his side, he thrust open the door and stepped out, Misty ran up to him and closed the door behind her. She handed him his poke'balls and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong Ash?"

Ash didn't answer but kept his angry stare to the left. Misty followed his stare and gulped. 

Coming their way was an army of pokemon and men and women – all from Johto.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A skinny man with dark brown hair was seen running down the hill to an older man yelling at some poor souls. "Sir! We are nearing New Bark Town!" 

The older man turned sharply to the younger one and nodded. "Inform everyone else. I'm sure we will have to attack soon."

"Yes, sir!" The young man saluted and ran off.

The older man shook his head and turned back to the group he was yelling at. "I don't want you anywhere near the front lines, got it? This is entirely too important for you bumbling idiots to screw up!"

A shaking red head nodded her head vigorously. "Oh, you don't have to worry about us, boss!"

"Yea!" The other man agreed, "We will stay as far away as possible!"

"Still fight though, understood?!" The older man roared.

A small cat-like pokemon spoke up, "But yous don't want us to fight, so why don't we just stay back and away from all the danger?"

The older man bared his teeth and pushed out, "You WILL fight, and I don't want you to mess anything up, GOT IT?!"

The trio nodded numbly and raced off, too afraid to face the wrath of their boss.

"Giovanni!" The older man turned to face a tan, blonde man coming towards him. "Do you find something odd?"

"Like?"

"Like shouldn't we be attacked by now?"

Giovanni thought a moment. "I do believe you may be right, they may be waiting for us..." 

A young woman came running over to Giovanni, her face pale. "Sir! Our scouts and spotted a very large group of trainers coming this way, it looks like we'll be evenly matched."

Giovanni gritted his teeth and nodded. "Prepare everyone for battle."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  

Gary gulped nervously and looked around him. His group was joined by five others, all marching in rows of three under the command of some guy named Gregory Wilson. They were marching into battle, making their way into Johto territory. Gary could feel the sweat from behind his back and on his face. Funny thing was, it wasn't all that hot. He reached an arm off to wipe some of the sticky sweat away. He knew what it was. Could the great Gary actually be nervous? Gary snorted at the thought. Yea, why would he be nervous when he could be walking into the face of death? What he wouldn't give to be defending instead of attacking! Even worse, he was with the group that was to back the first attack up. Behind his group there was supposedly another five groups, but in front of him only one, and in his particular group, he was in the middle row beside one of the friends he'd made.

There was a loud cry from ahead. Gary snapped his head up and strained to see over the many heads in front of him. He heard the voice of their commander in the front. His face was drained of any color. "Get ready to attack people!"

Gary's breathing was becoming ragged, and he could tell by the looks of the people around him, many of them were having second thoughts about this war, while others were still as cocky as ever as if they thought they were invulnerable to any and all attacks. 

Gray fingered the poke'ball of his ever-faithful Umbreon and whispered some words to it, his eyes straight ahead. 

He hoped Josiah wasn't in any of this.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~      

Josiah sat on a fallen log in the middle of the woods between the cities of Saffron and Lavender Town. His elbows rested on his knees and his head set in the palm of his hands. His army group was a few feet away playing cards and giggling to each other, but Josiah had chosen to sit this one out. His green eyes gazed up at the many stars in the dark sky. A little light from the sun was peeking in over the hills in the east. It was just before sunrise, and most of the group still had to get used to getting up at insane hours of the night

  The sound of twigs and leaves crunching under someone's feet from nearby made Josiah snap his head to the right. Ritchie, their captain, was walking towards him. Josiah silently moved over to give Ritchie a place to sit. "Good morning Captain."

  Ritchie smiled at Josiah, "Ah, don't call me captain. Ritchie is fine." Ritchie studied Josiah for a moment before turning his stare at the slowly lightening sky. "Why are you here?" He asked suddenly.

Josiah turned to look at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Ritchie didn't look at him. "I mean, why did you sign up for the army."

Josiah looked up at the stars and leaned back on the tree behind him. "I guess because I wanted to help out, and get out and do something. What about you?"

Ritchie smiled a sad, whistle smile. "I wanted to get back for what they did to the Celadon store." 

Josiah nodded with understanding. "Is that why you joined?"

Ritchie nodded. "Yeah, well, half of it. I didn't have anywhere else to go anyway."

Josiah cocked his head. Didn't he have a home?

Ritchie sighed sadly and shook his head. "It was my family. They were shopping there at the time they crashed into the building." He closed his eyes to fight back the tears. "They never made it out."

Josiah winced with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

Ritchie shrugged. "It's not our fault. I wanted to fight, but I guess defense is better than nothing."

"Captain!"

Both Ritchie and Josiah looked over to see the youngest member of the group running towards them. He finally stopped a few inches before him and started, "Sir!It'stheJohto!They'reattackingyouhavetogohelpnowthey'recomingheresoonwhatarewegonnadoWHATAREWEGONNADO?!"

"Slow down!" Ritchie commanded. He stood up and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Now repeat that slower."

The boy nodded and breathed in and out. He gazed up at Ritchie with nothing but fear and determination in his eyes. "We're under attack."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Annie raced down the hall of her house as fast as she could, calling out her daughter's name. Her little girl wasn't in her own room! She could feel tears running down her cheeks. What if she was outside during the attack? Her heart clenched in worry. She couldn't stand the thought of loosing both her children. 

Annie pushed open the door of Josiah's room and scanned the area for any sign of her daughter. She sighed with great relief. 

There on her brother's bed, was Rosie. She was kneeling down staring out the window at something, oblivious to everything around her. Her mother crept in the room and sat down beside her. "Rosie, honey? What are you doing?"

Rosie didn't look at her mother, she just kept staring out the window. "I'm waiting."

"Waiting? Waiting for what?"

"I know it will get awfully lonely for Josiah out there, so I put my Teddy on the roof so God could take it to him, and I'm making sure God gets it."

Annie felt the tears come to her eyes again for the second time that day. She loved her child's innocence. She pulled Rosie into her embrace and hugged her tightly. "Oh honey –"

A strong breeze blew, pushing Rosie further into her mother's embrace. As soon as the wind had passed, Rosie turned back to face the window. A wild grin was placed on her lips and she screeched in happiness. Her mother was amazed.

The Teddy was gone.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Cuuuuuute. I like the little girl ^_^ Hee hee… um… sorry 'bout that… okay. Review please!

Smile Jesus loves you! 


	5. I'm a pokemon professor, not a judge

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 15

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 18

Gary ~ 16

Ritchie ~ 17

Josiah ~ 16

Rosie ~ 6

War and Death 

** ~ Part 5; I'm a pokemon professor, not a judge. ~**

_'I don't know with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones.'   
Albert Einstein (1879-1955) _

Gary cringed. He could hear the mighty roar of the oncoming pokemon, and in response to their roar, everyone around him yelled in response and let out their pokemon. Gary did no different. He readied his pokemon and could only wait as the attack came. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"EVERYONE, ATTACK!"

The battle started out as fierce as it would be in the climax of a battle. Both Pokemon and humans met head on in a collision of fire, water, psychic, physical, and plant attacks. There were screams and cries everywhere and soon, the blood of many were mixed together. 

No one battled any in particular, they just picked someone and attacked. The pokemon were released and few were actually under control and attacking as they directed. Most just attacked at random and any which way. If you got caught in a stray razor leaf, you were out of luck.  There were no rules, no official calls, just win at all costs. The attacks were relentless and seemed to go on for hours, and in reality, it did.

From the very start, the weak trainers were doomed. As they called out their pokemon, stronger ones overtook them and their pokemon. Both sides were evenly matched and both were suffering heavy damage. 

Giovanni attacked valiantly and led his team through the battlefront. He and his Persian were a great team. Both attacked together and watched out for one another. Surrounding him was five more of his pokemon, protecting their master at all costs. 

Lt. Surge and his Raichu were quite the pair as well. Anyone who got in their way was met with an electric attack like none they had ever faced. Each fell to the ground twitching.

All other's battled as hard as they could. Some fell to their doom, some carried on only to be faced with another challenge. The battle raged on, eventually both sides thinning, but at what cost?

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Pollywhirl, water gun!"

"Help it Totodile!"

two jets of water formed to blow away a strong Hitmonchan. It fell back a few feet before sliding to a stop. It jumped off from the ground and glared, decided which to attack first.

"Ash," Misty turned to him, fear shown in her eyes, anyone could see that. "Ash, I think we should retreat."

"No!" Ash cried desperately, barely dodging an ember attack."

"Ash, I know our pokemon are strong, but they're getting tired, and so are we!" She ducked from a water gun "They just keep on coming!"

"But – " He was stopped by a razor leaf cutting his skin with their razor sharp edges.

"Ash! If not for us, then for your pokemon!" She dived to the side, barely missing a stray thunderbolt.

Ash's worried eyes scanned the area. Misty was right. His pokemon were tiring. Half of Misty's was already out, Good 'ol Psyduck remained and well as Pollywhirl and Togepi. Out of his pokemon, four were left, and each one looked ready to collapse. Still, they all fought as hard as their bodies would let them. They had to protect their master! The oncoming Johto pokemon still kept coming. 

Togepi was tiring quickly. It tried using another metronome, but the Ampharos charged up for a thunderpunch. Misty noticed this. She couldn't let her baby get hurt! So Misty ran in and grabbed her pokemon just as Ampharos attacked. The thunderpunch hit Misty in the side and threw her down where she lay unmoving for a few seconds, Togepi hugged safely in her arms.

"MISTY!" Ash cried out. He ran over to her, dodging attacks as he went. He slid to a stop and dropped to his knees to check on her. "Misty?" He asked quietly. He felt the tears come to his eyes. Why oh why didn't her listen to Misty? He tried to shake Misty awake, but she wouldn't wake up. He felt a fear like he had never felt before. He ducked as another barrage of razor leaves came above his head. Ash gathered Misty in his arms and stood up. Togepi stayed close to its daddy's legs. "We have to retreat!" Ash called out a tad reluctantly. 

"PIKA-PI!" Pikachu warned.

Ash turned abruptly to his right and sat the Hitmonchan running at him with all his might ready to throw a comet punch his way. As tired as Pikachu was, the little pokemon gathered as much strength as he could muster and summoned as much electricity as he could. He used his agility leaving a trail of electricity behind him. He leaped up and crashed into Hitmonchan just before the attack could hit his beloved friends and let all his electricity go. As soon as he hit, Pikachu let loose all the electricity he had stored up right into Hitmonchan leaving a bright burst of light forcing everyone near to close their eyes. Ash hunched over to cover Misty as much as he could, while Togepi cowered between Ash's legs. 

When Ash opened his eyes he saw both pokemon lying on the ground. Neither pokemon was moving – or breathing for that matter. Ash didn't think about it. "BAYLEEF!"

"Bay!" Bayleef ran over to Ash.

"Carry Pikachu inside, everyone else, we have to go in!"

Bayleef nodded and gently wrapped up the still Pikachu in its vines. Every other pokemon gathered around the humans and ran inside the house. Thankfully, most of the other pokemon and trainers had grown tired of this battle and had moved on to attack others. 

Ash placed Misty on the couch as quickly and as gently as he could and raced over to the door to bolt it shut. Then, he returned all the pokemon, with the exception of Pikachu and Togepi, and ran back to the couch to pick up misty. He ran down the basement stairs with Misty still in his arms and Pikachu resting on top of her. He placed them both on a mat, found the supplies Brock had bought them, and tapped up the door just as Brock has instructed them.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~   

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!" Houndoom open his muzzle and let a long, hot stream of fire flow from its mouth at the intended target. 

Josiah nodded with satisfaction and thanked his pokemon. He turned to the girl who was standing next to him. She returned her pokemon and turned to Josiah. "Is that all? I thought there'd be more." 

"Me too." Sabrina looked confused. "Maybe we just got lucky."

Josiah wasn't so sure. He looked over to his captain. "What do you think?"

Ritchie looked thoughtful. He opened his mouth answer, but he was suddenly sent flying into a tree. Everyone turned to see an Angry Kadabra struggling to get up, and boy was it angry! It used another psychic attack at an old man in their group who was flung up into the air, then released and came crashing down on the ground never to move again. The remaining four looked on fearfully at the very angry psychic pokemon.  

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"You know I respect you Prof. Oak, but I have to tell you, I'm very disappointed." Lance frowned at the man in front of him. 

Prof. Oak shook his head. "IN all honesty, I don't care. I do, but it's not going to change my opinion. Those are real people and pokemon fighting tat war and I will not be a part of something at will get them hurt or killed."

"So you will just let them come in a kill us?"

Prof. Oak sighed and shook his head again. "I don't' believe that they would have attacked on purpose! There could have been peace –"

"We tried that already!"

"Well, maybe you asked the wrong people!"

"Prof. Oak," Lance took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Not everyone is as nice as you think. They don't like us, and they'd rather us die, regardless if we are innocent or not."

Prof. Oak once again sighed and gazed and Lance with tired old eyes. "I realize that, Lance but I will not go killing them like I'm deciding their fates. I'm a pokemon professor. Not a judge."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

okay… kinda short… but oh well. Hope you like ^_^

~ **Smile Jesus loves you!**


	6. death

GUESS WHAT!! YAAAAY! I found 'em! I thought my brother deleted all my stories but I found 'em! *huggles hte nearest person* I'm so HaPpY!!!!!!!! *cough* sorry... continue... Ages ~ Ash ~ 15 Misty ~ 16 Brock ~ 18 Gary ~ 16 Ritchie ~ 17 Josiah ~ 16 Rosie ~ 6 War and Death ~Part 6; death ~ 'Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind.'  
  
John F. Kennedy  
Josiah flopped to the ground, exhausted. After a fierce battle with the Kadabra that wouldn't die, they had finally won. Josiah, after finally being able to catch his breath, he decided to scan the damage. Sometime during the battle, it had started to pour down rain, soaking everything.  
There were many bodies littered around him. Some were pokemon and some were human. Just looking at some of the bodies made Josiah want to throw up. He realized that fortunately, they hadn't gotten nearly the worst of it, which almost made him want to puke even more. There were only three standing people. Sabrina, an older man named Chris, and himself, who was technically sitting. Josiah's gaze stopped at the still body laying on the ground in front of the tree. This time, Josiah quickly wrenched his gaze away and threw up on the ground next to him. Josiah numbly pulled himself up to his knees and crawled over the dead or dying bodies. Josiah knelt over his fallen captain, doing his best to resist the urge to puke again. Apparently, when Ritchie was thrown into the tree, he had been impaled by a branch that was now sticking out of his side. He could feel his eyes getting wet, but that couldn't be right. He wasn't supposed to cry.  
"Ritchie?" He whispered out. His voice was ragged and coarse. A sob was just sitting in his throat waiting to escape.  
Ritchie's blue eyes slowly opened and gazed at nothing for a while until they blinked again and his blue eyes met teary green eyes. "How bad is it?"  
Josiah was never really good at lying, and he wasn't about to start now. "Well." The tears were falling freely now. Ritchie just smiled. "It's alright. It's doesn't really hurt anymore anyway." He got a far away look in his eyes. "I won't be lost anymore." "Lost?" Josiah choked out. "I'll be with my family again now." Ritchie smiled and tilted his head. "I think I see them!" More tears streamed down Josiah's cheeks. He knew Ritchie was about to die and was now seeing things, but it was better for him, right? "Good luck Josiah." Ritchie gave one last look at the conscious world, then his eyes glazed over and he gave one last smile. "I'm coming mom, dad, I'm coming!" With that, Ritchie closed his eyes and slumped backwards with a contented smile on his face. "Ritchie?" Josiah whispered out. He couldn't be dead. Too many others were dead already, one of the few friends he'd made on this trip to hell couldn't be dead! "No!" He sobbed out. He reached out a dirty hand to try and shake the unmoving boy awake, disbelief etched all over his tired face.  
  
Josiah sank back to lean against the tree and closed his eyes. Too much death. Everyone was dying or dead. So this is why is mother didn't want him to go - his mother! His eyes sprang open and if at all possible, he could feel more tears coming down his cheeks. Fear clenched his heart as if trying to squeeze the life out of it. What about his family? His mother? Rosie? Josiah jumped up, the tears still coming down his face in rivers. A crying Sabrina looked over at him from her spot by one of her pokemon. "Where are you going?" Josiah looked over at her, his green eyes red and bloodshot from crying. "I'm going to find my family." ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Ash's worried gaze never left the two unmoving figures lying on the blanket. Tears streamed down his face as he began to rock back and forth on his knees. Togepi took an unsure step toward its daddy. "Toge?" Ash made no response, only cried harder and kept rocking back and forth muttering to himself. "Priii?" Togepi ventured another step towards and put a reassuring paw/hand on his leg. Ash still made no response. Togepi was really getting worried. He wished his daddy would stop rocking, It was unnerving him. A small movement from the red head made Ash finally break out of his trance. He was at her side in an instant and grabbed her hand watching her every move. Finally, Misty peeled her eyes open and looked over at Ash for a moment before trying to speak. "Ash?" Ash felt grateful tears leak out of his already tearing eyes. "I'm hear Misty, it's alright." He still held a tight grip on her hand. Misty looked up at Ash. "What happened? Is everyone okay?" Ash hesitated. "When you got hurt, I decided to retreat into the basement. I returned all our pokemon except Togepi, he's right here." Misty smiled and tried to push herself up. Ash noticed her struggle and put a supporting hand on her back to help her sit up. "Thanks." She breathed out. She looked to her left and gasped. "Is Pikachu okay?" She didn't hear anything but slight murmurs. She turned her head and her eyes widened. Once again, Ash had returned to sitting on his knees, rocking back and forth mumbling to himself. Misty bit her lip out of worry and slid herself closer to Ash. She put a comforting hand around his shoulders and hugged him. "Ash, what's wrong?" Ash still said nothing, so Misty leaned in closer to try and make out what he was saying. She heard, "Pikachu's going to be okay, all he needs is some rest. He'll be fine. We just need to get him to the pokemon center. He'll be fine. And Misty, we have to get Misty to the hospital so she can be fine too. Maybe Nurse joy can heal them both. Pikachu will be just fine, you wait and see!" Misty pulled back and watched in horror as Ash pulled himself away from her hug and blindly walked over to Pikachu and covered him with blankets, whispering words to the un-moving pokemon. "You'll be fine Pikachu. After Nurse joy takes care of you, you'll be back to normal! Then me, you, and Misty can go on our old adventures together and be just like we used to be!" Misty's eyes filled with tears. She gathered up her strength and crawled over to the pokemon. She held a hand over the small mouth. Just as she suspected there was nothing. Ash swatted her hand away and glared at her with his brown eyes. "No! Don't do that! I could've told you Pikachu was breathing! He'll be fine! You worry too much! All he needs is some sleep!" Ash turned his watch over to Pikachu and stroked the yellow fur. Misty felt the tears come out stronger. What was she supposed to do? Pikachu was dead, and Ash was living in a dream world. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Josiah ran as fast as he could. He was tiring, he knew he was, but he had to keep going! He HAD to! He had to help is family! Had to help protect Rosie! In his running, he failed to notice the root sticking out of the ground and tripped over it. He fell face first into the dirt. He felt the rain pounding on the back of his head, which wasn't helping him move any faster. Finally, he pried himself on the ground and leaned on a nearby tree. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. He started to rock back and forth with tears running down his cheek. He knew it didn't seem right for a sixteen year old boy to cry, but he didn't care anymore. He was feeling so lonely. He closed his eyes and let the rain drown all his troubles. Josiah felt a sudden strong breeze and cringed as the rain fell harder on him for a second, then let up as quick as it had begun. He opened his teary eyes and looked ahead. There right in front of his was a stuffed Teddiursa. He gingerly picked it up and examined it. The tag was still on it, but obviously beat up from being tossed in the wind, but he could still read. In small, black marker was written: To: Rosalee, May this keep you company when you feel lonely at night (and so you don't have to keep coming in my room j/k, ya know I love ya) Love, Josiah Josiah smiled and hugged the bear tightly to him. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ The battle still raged on, but it was either getting bloodier, or there was just more blood from the many deaths. No one could tell, and no one knew the difference. Only one thing was on their minds. Stay alive and win! The survivors were slimming by the minute and the battles were getting fiercer. Bodies were falling down on top of other bodies. Not a single person or pokemon was spared from getting blood on them - whether it was from their own blood or someone else's, they neither knew nor cared. Some people were immuned to the many dead bodies, others weren't and seemed to get sick every time a new one went down. A Sandslash stood by its master's dead body and let one tear fall. It would avenge its master's death, or die with him! It growled dangerously and the nearest person and struck out. The boy was caught by surprise and could only watch as the Sandslash dug it's long nails into the soft skin on the boy. Then, with as much anger as it held, it ripped the nails out spraying more blood. The boy fell back in surprise holding his stomach. His Umbreon let out a cry of surprise and leaped to its master. The boy's ears heard his Umbreon's sad howl, but could do nothing about it. He closed his eyes as memories ran through his head. 'Hey Ash! I bet you can't beat me! At being the best pokemon master!' 'You just wait and see, Gary!' ~ 'grandpa, where's my first pokemon?' 'Patience, Gary, here it is.' 'Wow! An Eevee! Cool! Just wait till Ash sees this! Huh, where is the twerp anyway? Is he late?' ~ 'Gary, Gary, he's the man, if he can't do it no one can!' 'Thank-you ladies!' ~ 'That pokemon! It's so powerful! It just beat my two pokemon without even trying!' ~ 'It's been announced that today, Kanto has officially declared war on Johto.' ~ 'Name?' 'Gary Oak' . ~ 'My name's Josiah, what's yours?' 'Gary, Gary Oak.' 'THE Oak?!' ~ 'See you when this is done?' 'You bet!' ~~~ "BREOOOON!" The black pokemon howled a lonely cry as its master had just taken his last breath. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ "Ash?" Misty finally broke out of shock and walked over to Ash and placed her arms around him once again. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but despair and disbelief. Misty let out a sob and burred her face in Ash's shoulder. Ash looked over and Misty and placed his own arms around Misty and held her close. "Don't worry, Misty, Pikachu will be just fine." Misty just cried all the more in Ash's shirt. Ash held her and rocked her back and forth, totally oblivious as to why she was crying. Pikachu was going to be okay! So why was she sad? When Misty's cries finally died down into dull hiccups, Ash lifted her face with his finger so he could look into her eyes. "Are you okay now, Misty?" Misty smiled sadly at Ash and nodded. "Yea, Ash, I'm okay." Ash smiled, relieved. "That's good! I was afraid I'd lost you." Misty looked into Ash's chocolate brown eyes. "Would you be like this if I had died, Ash?" Ash's eyes filled with so much pain that Misty immediately regretted asking, "It's okay Ash, you don't have to asnw -" Ash held a finger to her lips and shook his head. "No, I should say this." He looked down at Misty with a sad smile played on his lips. "I'd be worse than this, Misty, although, I don't know why you think I'm bad. I don't even want to think of what would happen if I'd lost you." Misty smiled and snuggled into Ash's chest, her arms still wrapped around him. "Well, you don't have to worry about that Ashy, 'cause you'll never loose me! You're stuck with me for life!" Ash grinned. He hugged her close and closed his eyes, whispering in her ear, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Mist." ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ "James! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" "Sure we can, wanna see?" "JAMES!" "I don't wanna die, Jessie!" James clung to Jessie. "And I don't want you to either!" Jessie's blue eyes softened for a minute. "James." "Awww! Dat was sweet Jimmy boy!" "Meowth!" James glared at the feline "What? It was!" Jessie sighed and pried James off of her. "James, I have to help. I can't just leave my fellow rocketeers to fight themselves!" "But Jessie, what good will you do?" Jessie opened her mouth then closed it. She sighed again and looked down at James who was on his knees with a pleading look in his eyes. "I don't know, James, but I have to try!" James' eyes shook with emotion, then he nodded his head with a determination burning inside. "Alright, Jessie, for team Rocket! You coming Meowth?" "Alwight, Jimmy, but don't expect nottin' special." The Trio smiled and nodded to each other and ran out of the bushes, poke'balls flying. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ ~ Smile Jesus loves you! 


	7. Speeches and Friends

Last chapter…. Wow, another one I've finally finished! Hope you all like this one! Don't forget to listen to sad music! (such as hymn to the sea' formteh 'Titanic'

And, for all of you flamers out there, if you don't like it, why read this far? I chose a bad time to write this, yes, and this doesn't even necessarily show my views on war. I just thought it would be a good story. Now, if you reeeeally want to know my views, there are as followed: (if you really couldn't care less, then just skip on to the story ^_~)

I voted for a war, yes, but only because I believed it was needed. If we go into a war without totally viewing the facts, I do not go for war. A lotof people die in wars, sometimes it's a good thing, such as the war for Independence. Sometimes it's not. Kapeesh? 

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 15

Misty ~ 16

Brock ~ 18

Gary ~ 16

Ritchie ~ 17

Josiah ~ 16

Rosie ~ 6

War and Death 

**~Part 7; **

_  
 'Go away… I'm alright.'   
H. G. Wells (1866-1946) , Last words _

It was his choice. He decided to address the people of Kanto. So, very solemnly, Lance stepped into the TV room in the League building and told the cameraman to start rolling. With sad eyes and a heavy heart, Lance took a deep breath and began his speech.

"My fellow Kanto citizens. I do not bring you happy news that we won the war, but sad news that we had to fight it. For many people, they do not care if there is a war or not, they only care if their loved ones survived. And I'm sorry to say that not many will return alive….

**_-------------------_**

  Josiah could only gap at what used to be his house. Where there used to be a small, but cozy brick house was now nothing but ash, dirt and a few bricks and burnt belongings that managed to survive the attack. A few pokemon raced about across the piles oblivious of what a sacred place it was to the crushed boy in front of them. Josiah fell to his knees with his hands dropped limp at his sides, his eyes showing nothing but pain and anguish. "They can't be dead." He choked out. "They can't be." Memories flashed through his head like a bullet.   He smiled ruefully, remembering his little sister and how much he sometimes annoyed him, but he still loved her. Did she know that? Will she ever know that? A bitter smiled crossed his face. His mother was the one who told him not to go. She thought he would get killed, but who's the one who was dead now? Josiah slowly and painfully got up and walked over to the small pile. He bent down and raked his hand through the ash. He pulled out a gold necklace, black on the edges, but he could still make out the small charms around the front. His eyes filled with tears. This was his mother's favorite necklace, the one she always wore. He gripped the necklace in his hands and stood up. His eyes were dry and sore from crying so much and they stared out into the other burnt or crumbling houses around him.   An officer jenny ran up the empty street to the boy and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing out here? You should be in the shelter with everyone else!"     Josiah's green eyes widened and he looked at Officer jenny with disbelief. "Shelter?"   "Yes!" Jenny pulled Josiah's arm. "Come on!" 

  Josiah blindly nodded and followed Jenny willingly to the 'shelter'. Relief and hope followed through him like a torrent.

  Josiah was led to the pokemon gym building with many pokemon surrounding it. "We joined all our pokemon together to fight together and protect us in the shelter." Jenny explained, still dragging Josiah. "We have most of the people from Viridian in here, so if you're looking for someone, here's the place to do it." She nodded at to large growleithes guarding the door. The both 'barked' and moved aside to make way for their master and the boy.

  Josiah wrenched himself from Jenny's grasp and ran through the large doors into the building.   

  Many, may people were crowded in the gym. One corner had some injured and dying people with nurses and doctors trying to help them as best as they could. Josiah shuddered and desperately prayed Rosie nor his mother was there. All around were people hugging or comforting each other, or just talking about nothing to try and get their attention away from the situation outside. Another corner held a bunch of smaller and older children. Josiah strained his eyes to try and see if Rosie was in that group. 

  "JOSIAH!" 

  Josiah whirled his head around to see a small girl running up to him with blinding speed. She head butted him in the stomach causing him to fall to he ground, but he didn't mind. He held the small girl close, grateful tears streaming down his cheeks. The small head that was buried in his stomach looked up at Josiah with big, teary, black eyes. "You here!"

  Josiah smiled and hugged the girl again. "Yea, I'm here kiddo." He picked her up in one arm and smiled at her. "Oh!" He reached back and pulled out a stuffed Teddiursa. 

  Rosie squealed with delight. "You got it! You got it!"  Josiah grinned and nodded. Rosie smiled and squeezed the bear up to her with a death grip. 

  Josiah smile turned serious and he looked at his little sister. "Where's mommy?"

  Rosie still held her grin and she reluctantly pulled her hand from around her brother's neck and pointed over to one of the nurses.

  Josiah took a deep breath and placed Rosie down on the ground. "Stay here and play with your teddy, okay? I'll be right back."

  Rosie looked at her brother with big innocent eyes. "Pwomise?"   

  Josiah smiled and nodded. "Promise." 

**_----------------------_**

**_"I wish everyone could get the memorial that they deserved, but war has so many casualties that very few will get the memorial they should get for their brave deeds, and even those who do get the memorial they should, it won't be enough…_**

**_------------_**

The wind blew Sabrina's blonde hair all over as she walked solemnly down the path of tombstones and flags with a single rose in her hand. She stopped at one of the graves and knelt down to place the rose of the freshly piled dirt She stood up and smiled sadly down at the two graves in a row. She then stepped back, tears flowing from her blue eyes, and gave the best salute to the grave of her leader hoping that he would somehow be able to know.   

**_-------------_**

**_"Words cannot describe the immense pain and loss that people feel right now. Even the people who didn't fight in the battle had to fight their own in their very own homes and hometowns. They fought in a war that they didn't even want to fight in. They fought for something even if they didn't intend to, and for that, I believe every single citizen of Kanto should get a congressional medal of honor…._**

**_---------_**

****Misty slowly crept up to the figure on his knees in front of a small grave. "Ash…"

Ash made no response so Misty knelt down beside him and forced her tears down. "Ash, will you be okay?"

Ash finally shook his head, too afraid to talk. Misty did her best to swallow a sob, but she couldn't hide the tears any longer. She wrapped her arms around Ash and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Ash."

Ash didn't acknowledge the hug, but said, "He was the best pokemon ever, Misty. THE best! He was so loyal! Loyal to a fault! He was one of my best friends! If I hadn't –" 

"NO!" Misty interrupted with a force voice that surprised Ash. He looked at her with dull, red eyes. "It's NOT your fault Ash! Pikachu CHOSE to protect you! He chose to go in front of us! Pikachu chose this. It is in no way your fault."

"What if he didn't even come with me in the first place…"

"ASH! Pikachu was your very best friend, wasn't he?" Ash numbly nodded, his gaze still directed at the grave in front of him. "And I know that you were Pikachu's best friend! You only find friends like that once in a lifetime. I know Pikachu would rather have died now then have to face life with another trainer who wasn't his best friend and cared for him like you did!"

Ash blinked. He knew what Misty said was true, but it was so hard! "But whose going to chase team Rocket off now with a thunderbolt? Who's going to win my battles for me? Who's going to know me inside and out? Whose going to cheer me on even when all other doubt me? Who's going to lie right beside me and gaze and the stars at night? Whose –"

Misty gently turned his face towards hers and stared into his brown eyes. "I will." Ash opened his mouth, but Misty continued. "I may not be able to thunderbolt, but I'll beat them some how. I may not be able to win the battles your talking about, but I'll help you with others. I already know you pretty well, and I'll always try harder to. I'll always be there by your side to cheer you on and I will watch the stars with you."

Ash could say nothing, so he wrapped his arms around Misty and buried his head his her hair. Misty returned the hug. Ash moved his face to whisper in her ear. "I love you, thank-you."

"I love you too."  

**_--------_**

**_"Some people went out there without the slightest idea of what they were getting into, and most paid the price of not knowing. Although, I'm sure many still would have gone to fight to the death for their country…_**

**_---------_**

Tracey slowly stepped towards Professor Oak. "Did you want some lunch Professor Oak?"

Professor Oak made no movement. He still sat on Gary's bed like he had been for the past hour staring at nothing. He'd been like that since he'd heard the news of Gary's death.  

Tracey sighed and stepped out of the room, leaving the door only slightly open. He was met down the hall by Mrs. Ketchum. "Why hello, Tracey! How is Sam? I brought some hot soup." She held up a tray with chicken noodle soup. 

Tracey shook his head. "He hasn't moved. I'm getting worried."

Mrs. Ketchum just kept her smile on her face. "Don't' worry, I'm sure this'll cheer him up!"

Tracey couldn't help but smile at Mrs. Ketchum, the forever optimist and cheerful one. She stepped past Tracey and into Gary's room. If she was at all surprised or sad at Gary's death or Professor Oak's reaction, she never showed it. She still kept her smile on her face. 

"I brought you some warm, home made chicken soup, Sam." She placed the tray on the table next to him. As gently as she could, she sank onto the bed next to him. "Sam?"

Professor Oak finally sighed and cast his tired eyes over to his grandson's pokemon posters. "He's gone Delia." Mrs. Ketchum wrapped her arms around her distraught friend as he continued. "He was so young!"

"A lot of people died Sam," Her once happy smile tugged down and the pain of the war was finally showing in the loving woman's face. "You're not alone."

Fire burned in Professor Oak's eyes and he broke out of Mrs. Ketchum's warm embrace to stand up. His fist clenched in front of him shaking from anger. "Exactly! This is precisely why I didn't want this war! The stupid, pointless war!"

"War is never a pretty thing." Delia stood up and placed a hand on Professor Oak's shoulder. "But sometimes it's needed, and you know it."

Samuel Oak nodded. The age was evident in his old, tired face. "I know, I just – I wasn't ready to loose him – or any of my other friends. I've lost so many already."

Delia said nothing, but she moved to give him another hug. There really wasn't anything else she could do but be a good friend. 

**_--------_**

**_"Every single person was affected by this war, maybe some more than others, but every single person was affected. We must join together and comfort each other for out losses…._**

**_--------_**

Josiah took a deep breath and headed for the nurse Rosie had pointed to. She was busy washing some bandages, but made time to give a quick smile and a greeting to Josiah. "Yes?"

"Um, that girl, Rosie," he pointed to his little sister, "told me that you knew where our mother was."

The nurse immediately looked up and sighed. She nodded. "I do."

"Is she okay?"

She pondered her answer before replying, "In a sense…."

"In a sense?"

The nurse was hesitant for a moment, "She's not feeling any pain…"

Josiah's mouth fell open. "She's – She's dead?"

The nurse's eyes softened. "We found her and your sister buried under a house. You sister wasn't in bad shape, but your mother was hit in the head with a brick. So we took your sister here and I told her your mother is sleeping." She placed a comforting hand on Josiah's shoulder. "I'm sorry. She said she had an older brother so I figured you'd better tell her."

Josiah numbly nodded. "Thank-you." He managed with a hoarse voice.

She smiled sadly and returned to her work.

Josiah cleared his throat and walked back to where his sister was patiently waiting for him. She stood up and looked at him with expectant eyes. "Mommy awake now?"

Josiah bent down to her eye level and said slowly, "No, mommy isn't, she's going to be sleeping for a while."

Rosie cocked her head. "How long?"

Josiah hesitated. There was no putting this off. "Forever."

Rosie's face was blank for moment and Josiah thought he'd said something wrong. She finally looked in Josiah's eyes and asked, "Mommy's not going to tuck me in anymore?"

Josiah's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head to try and push them away. "No, but, you've got me now."

Rosie's eyes began to water and she nodded. Josiah picked her up in his arms and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him as far as she could and rested her head on his shoulder. Josiah kissed the top of her head. "It's just you and me now, kiddo, but we'll be okay." 

**_---------_**

**_"I wish I could say 'this war should never have happened' but that's not the case. Those who died in the war fought bravely and died for a good cause. Johto will think again before attacking us! And hopefully think more for their people as well…._**

**_---------_**

A large gathering of people filled the whole field on the border of Kanto and Johto. In the front of the large crowd, a large podium was set up with pictures of deceased leaders on one side and the remaining leaders on the other. Out of the many alive leaders, most of the crowd stared in wonder at the man who had stepped up to speak. He held his head up high, ignoring the stairs and walked to the center of the stage with a strong sense of pride, resisting the urge to cringe at the sound of bagpipes playing Amazing grace in the background. He gazed at the silent, curious crowd for a moment before continuing. 

  "Many of you know me, I'm the former gym leader of the Viridian gym, as well as the rocket leader. But," He glanced back at the other leaders staring at him, then back at the crowd, "I'm not here to talk about me and my life, I'm here to talk about one of the brave men who died. I had the privilege to fight with one of the men who died, and I don't say that about many people. Lt. Surge was good trainer as well as a good commander, if he was into the bad life, I'd say he would be under me in team rocket, not that that would matter to any of you…. He fought the battle well and died honorably during duty. He also respected me as a fellow citizen of Kanto fighting for us, not some rocket scum as many of you know." He glared at some of the crowd before continuing. "I'm not a big speech man, so I won't go much farther. As much as I despise good people, I'm proud to say I worked with him." 

With that, Giovanni stepped back and motioned to his group of rockets down on the side. He walked proudly off the stage with head held high. His ban of rockets faithfully followed after him walking off on the road home.        

**_---------_**

**_"There is a place in the Bible that says 'there is a time and a place for everything' and as much as we all dislike war now, it had to be done. I'm sorry it was at such a price. These brave men and women knew what they were getting into and they fought bravely._**

**_---------_**

James sat beside the bed, holding Jessie's pale hand in his own. Salty tears poured out of his green eyes and onto the white sheets. A small, bitter smile played on James' lips and he said, "You're the one who wanted to fight… now look at you."

Jessie gave him a small smile. "I didn't want us to sink much lower than we already were in our cowerdness."

"But at least we would've been alive!" James exclaimed, tears streaming out of his eyes, "At least we could've been together!"

Jessie smiled sadly and painfully shook her head. "There's nothing we can do about it now, James."

James' chest was filled with pain as he recalled what the doctor said. "No, doctor says the poison is spreading fast."

"I know…" Jessie cringed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really…."

"Liar." James squeezed Jessie's hand in support. 

"Where's Meowth?"

"He was getting hungry."

Jessie smiled sadly. "Same old Meowth." She then frowned at looked at James in the eye. "James, watch my pokemon, including Meowth."

"Jessie…" James swallowed back a sob

"They'll trust you." She closed her eyes and resisted a gasp of pain. "James, my head hurts." 

The tears kept coming as he placed a cool cloth on her head. "I know."

Jessie couldn't hold back the gasp this time and James knew. "Jessie?"

Jessie squinted open her eyes and gazed sadly at James. "Prepare for trouble."

James was sobbing now. "Make, make it double."

Jessie smiled and closed her eyes. Her chest rose and fell, never to rise again. Amidst his crying, James leaned over and kissed Jessie forehead. "Team rocket's blasting off for the last time." 

**_----------_**

**_"Now, we must look on ahead and hope that we never have to do this again. Let us pass on to our children what we have learned. War is never a good thing. It may be necessary, but not one single person should be happy about it. As of right now, we counted a loss of 20,000 people, and still counting. I do not know how many people Johto has lost, but I have no doubt in my mind they have lost as much as we have, if not more. So let us get on with our lives as our friends and family would like us to, and live in peace."_**

Without another word, Lance stepped down from the stage and the screen went black.

That's the end folks! Sad poopie ending huh? That cuz war isn't a happy ending! We shouldn't go rushing into war, it does have casualties, but sometimes war is needed… so… um… yeah. Was that sad enough?

P.S. THANKS ETHERMENTAL!!!

Smile Jesus loves you! 


End file.
